Tun System Union
The Tun System Union was a empire in the Kivor Area. The TSU is now defunct. Alakyrr Confederation The Alakyrr Confederation is a collection of semi-subterranean nest inhabited by the insectiod race know as the Alakyyr. All of these nest spawned from a single queen and all the nest are led by a princess, excluding the Queen's nest. There are currently 13 nest, including the Queen's. The Alakyyr as a Species The Alakyyr stand around 5'-5'8" and are a sociable, curious, and eager to learn race. A picture of a common Alakyyr is shown below. The Uniformity of Rehv'rore The Uniformity was founded after the Vilksoth and Auz-iks successfully rebelled from the evil Sang'Han Dominion. The alliance between the rebel races is strong and their society has grown to the point where one would suffer greatly if the other was removed. The name is very symbolic with the it meaning the Body (Rehv), the Auz'iks, are uniform with the Mind (Rore), the Vilksoth. Technologically, the Uniformity held onto Sang'Han designs and ships but they are currently researching new technology and designs to further themselves from their ex-captors. Dominion-Uniformity Conflict After winning the rebellion and the Sang'Han's retreat, nearly half the Dominion's fleet still remained in Sang'Han possession. The Sang'Han have continued to terrorize the Uniformity even after the rebellion. Months after the rebellion, Sang'Han warships warped to the Uniformity controlled fleet and begin to open fire. 13 UR ships were lost while only 5 Sang'Han vessels were confirmed "dead". A year after the rebellion, the Sang'Han warped several warships to two UR cruisers conducting first contact with the HNE and opened fire causing severe damage to one of the UR cruisers and severe damage to an HNE carrier. Conflict continues to this day. The Vilksoth and Auz'iks Vilksoth The Vliksoth are a race of 8 foot creatures with blue-grey skin and small pure black eyes. They have no visible mouths or noses and two large slits in the center of their face. These slits function is only known to the Vliksoth. The Vliksoth is full of technopaths, telepaths, and telekinetics. Many Vliksoth tend to possess two of these abilities and it is not rare for them to possess all three. No Vliksoth has ever been recorded to not possess at least one of these abilities. Auz'iks The Auziks are rather short with the tallest recorded one being 5'10". They have two arms sprouting from shoulders like a humans but also possess as second smaller pair of arms that sprout from below their rib cage. They have four eyes and a flat nose. They do not grow much hair with most of their hair being very almost non-visible strands grow on their arms, legs, and the back of their heads. A picture of an Auz'iks marine is shown below. Systems and Notable Objects 'Tun System - '''The Tun System is the first system to ever be settled by the UR. It consist of 6 planets all of them smaller than Earth and 2 of them able to support limited life. This life mostly includes lichen, moss, and microorganisms. However a few species of insects have been documented. Star: Tun 1st Planet: Veytov (Rocky) 2nd Planet: Skara (Protean; Desert) 3rd Planet: Caskoria (Terran; Habitable) 4th Planet: Rosteron (Ignore Television and Expedition tabs: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darwin_IV#Animals) Field (Rich in useful metals and metalliods) 5th Planet: Prao (Gas Giant rich in several gases needed by the TSU) 6th Planet: Dradus (Ice Planet) Field (Rich in Corvun and other materials needed for ship building) Government Organizations '''The Unified Exploration Commission - '''The UEC was established to help look after UR and Alakyyr interest beyond the Tun System. Currently, the UEC commands 13 Seeker class exploration ships. Seekers are currently the most advanced exploration ships in the UR Navy with the URV "Trail Blazer being the first to be constructed. ' Sang'Han UBM Drones Fighters.jpg|UR Mk- I Fighters on Rosteron Unarmored Auz'iks Marine.jpg|Unarmored Auz'iks Marine Flag of the UBM.png|Flag of the TSU Alakyrr.jpg|Alakyrr Worker UR Dropship.jpg|UR Surface/Orbit Dropship Corvun Reactor.jpg|Corvun Reactor TSU Mech.jpg|UBM Quadrupedal Battle-Walker during the Ta'U conflict TSU Bipedal Mech.jpg|TSU Bipedal Battle-Mechs testing on Skara TSU Hover Tank.gif|TSU Special Forces Hover Tank TSU MK-II VTOL Gunship.png|TSU Mk-II Fighters over Rehv'rore (City) TSU HEavy Hover Tank Tests on....png|TSU Hover Tank testing on Skara ''' Category:SAP2 Category:Empire